


Awakenings [podfic]

by sadcypress



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcypress/pseuds/sadcypress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Somethingformyself’s prompt (http://rebailey.tumblr.com/post/135715828160/finn-wakes-up-and-the-first-thing-he-sees-is-poe) on Tumblr: Finn wakes up and the first thing he sees is Poe. Cue awkward feelings from both and Leia telling them to cut the shit and kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakenings [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awakenings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505191) by [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle). 



**Approximate length** : 35 minutes  
**Download available** : Download available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ba8cqf5mglp7n2z/Awakenings.mp3)


End file.
